


ready to run

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boy Squad, M/M, Sex Talk, a lot of sex talk, also boners, bro fluff, bros, hanging out and being drunk, i havent gotten laid in ages sorry one track mind, itll be great, mentions of Daddy KInk, shit im gonna write a smutty sequal, theres some kinda graphic descriptions, this might become a series who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: "Say anything about our sex life and I won't go anywhere near your dick for the rest of the year." Isak said with extreme seriousness, making the rest of the group look at him in slight shock. Isak didn't talk about his relationship with Even that often.Even knew that Isak was totally bluffing, but didn't want to risk it just incase he wasn't.AKA: The boys getting tipsy and talking about memories, and gay sex. Magnus learns a lot.





	ready to run

Isak laughed, squeezing the beer can in his hand tighter making it crinkle a bit. Magnus was an idiot when sober, and even worse drunk. He really just didn't have a filter. 

"Come on guys, I'm actually curious. I want to know. How does it work? What do you do with your dicks? How do you get off?" He asked leaning forward off the chair he was sitting on trying to get closer. 

He'd been asking for a while now about how gay sex works. The boys had just been laughing at him and telling him it's not important, Isak just wanting to hide with every question he was asked. Isak was so grateful that Even wasn't there yet. Even would answer all the questions being shot at him. 

It was a huge 'speak of the devil' moment when the door to the apartment opened and Even walked in. Even quickly joined the boys in their living room grabbing a glass of juice and sitting close to Isak on the sofa. 

"What are we talking about here dudes?" Even said after getting comfortable with his arm around Isak.

"I am asking Isak how you guys bang but he won't tell me. It just doesn't make sense to me, and these guys are useless." Magnus explained, Jonas and Mahdi cracking up at the not-so-subtle jab at them. 

Even went to respond before Isak elbowed him in the stomach. 

"Say anything about our sex life and I won't go anywhere near your dick for the rest of the year." Isak said with extreme seriousness, making the rest of the group look at him in slight shock. Isak didn't talk about his relationship with Even that often.

Even knew that Isak was totally bluffing, but didn't want to risk it just incase he wasn't. Magnus pouted, being disappointed that no one was going to explain it to him. Maybe he'd go and ask Eskild or google it anyother time. 

The boys went to discussing a party they had went to the previous Friday. Laughing at how smashed Eva got. 

"Dude did you see her making out with Vilde? I swear they are either doing it to be ridiculously hot, or they are actually hooking up. Do you think they're hooking up?" Mahdi questioned. 

"I don't know man. Not sure if I should get to have an opinion on this cause I'm her ex, I mean yeah it would be totally hot if they were hooking up. I guess it would just be good if she's happy." Jonas answered, trying to sound like he didn't have any interest. Really he hadn't stopped thinking about it for weeks. They all just laughed it off, swapping from topic to topic as soon as conversation was started.

The conversation went down a hole soon. Even made a comment about being alone and everyone else in the room just took a deep breath in. Isak started rubbing his arm, pulling Even closer to his chest. It was getting late and Isak knew that Even often got depressive and existential when he was awake too long. 

"You know, none of us really are alone, we are all here together and have each other. I'm sure that everyone in this room is willing to die for anyone here. Especially Isak for you Even. He would do anything for you I'm sure. I mean he kicked us out of our pregame for you. Just because he wanted to see you and maybe get his dick sucked." Mahdi dropped words of wisdom.

The boys laughed at the memory, and began brining up other memories of Isak doing ridiculous things to get rid of them. This seemed to help Even relax a little, cuddling into Isak's chest and inhaling the scent of his shirt. 

"Remember that time he butt dialed you when he was getting some? That was fucking awkward. 'Even,, shit, fuck that's so good, shit' God that was uncomfortable, never do that again please." Magnus reminisced. 

Isak blushed and shoved his face in Even's hair. 

"Oh woah, that was last November right? Yeah. The first time I ate him out. Shit that afternoon was so fucking good." Even chuckled. Isak hit him, if there is something he doesn't want his friends hearing about it's his sex life. Sure they are all so open about it all the time, but Isak didn't want them to know the shit he was in to. 

"Oh oh, What! Thats fucking great man! But wait, how does that work? Explain?" Magnus cheered.

"Okay, so you know when you go down on a girl? How you like lick her clit and shit? It's a bit like that but lower down, also no clit because well, there isn't one." Even explained calmly.

The boys all leant forward, looking more interested in this conversation than Isak ever thought they would be. 

"Okay, if this conversation is going to happen, I'm going to need something stronger than this." Isak said raising his beer before getting up to go pour himself a glass of vokda cranberry. 

"Tell us more. How do you decide who's dick is going where?"

"Okay so normally you just go with it. Sometimes theres prep that needs to happen like a day or few hours before just so it's not gross, so whoever is willing to do that is normally the one who gets fucked. In any healthy relationship you will normally swap it around. There's always one who enjoys being fucked more. Like your little Issy boy. I'm sure he used to get himself off by fucking himself before he had me." 

Isak rolled his eyes and went to sit on a chair by himself. He really didn't know if he wanted his friends knowing that much. But then again they had told him so much worse.

"Okay, how do you get it to fit up, there?" Jonas asked, turning kind of red obviously feeling weird about asking the question. 

"Baby, you want to answer that one?" Isak thought and slowly answered. 

"Okay sure." He paused thinking about how he could explain in a way the boys would understand. "You know how you finger girls? It's kind of like that. It normally takes a while and you need lube to do it. You gotta stretch it out before you can. It kinda hurts a little but it's worth it."

"Okay okay. Conversation done. I don't want to hear anymore." Jonas yelled standing from his chair and walking to grab another beer. 

"I have one more question. How does it work when Isak calls you daddy? We know he does because we've heard it. How does it work?" Magnus finished, giving a concluding question. Mahdi chuckled at the question, he had been expecting this question all night. Especially since yesterday they came to hang out at the Evak apartment and before they would knock at the door or anything they all heard Isak yelling out 'Daddy, shit daddy ah' and Even replying with 'Baby you ride me so good mm'.

"Simple." Even paused raising his eyebrows, seeing if anyone would answer for him. "I'm his daddy so thats what he calls me."

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you want anymore stuff kind of like this? it's a bit different. I want to write more bro stuff we we will have to see


End file.
